mangenfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Black Butler
374333.jpg 750.jpg tumblr_lx79q0x9ge1r6fvfgo1_500.jpg|Grell , Undertaker , Lau Kuroshitsuji.506219.jpg|Ciel in Wonderland 73961.jpg|Joker Sebastian_and_his_contract.png|Sebastian Michaelis 2359-197199817.jpg|Pluto left|thumb|298px Der Manga dreht sich um das Leben des 12-jährigen Briten Ciel Phantomhive und seines Butlers Sebastian Michaelis im 19. Jahrhundert, dem viktorianischen Zeitalter. In seiner Kindheit verlor Ciel durch ''einen Brand seine Eltern, wobei er selbst von einer unb''ekannten Organisation oder Sekte verschleppt und einen Monat lang für okkulte Zeremonien missbraucht wurde. In seiner Not ruft Ciel einen Dämon und schließt mit ihm einen Vertrag. Dieser Dämon soll von nun an unter dem Namen ''Sebastian Michaelis als sein Butler agieren und jedem seiner Befehle Folge leisten. Als Gegenleistung erhält Sebastian Ciels Seele, sobald dieser seine Rache vollbracht hat. Hauptcharaktere ; thumb|161px Sebastian Michaelis (セバスチャン・ミカエリス, Sebasuchan Mikaerisu) :Sebastian ist der Dämon, mit dem der 12 jährige adlige Ciel Phantomhive einen Vertrag schloss, um sich an allen denen zu rächen die den Namen der Phantomhives beschmutzt haben. Sebastian tritt in der Erscheinung eines schwarzhaarigen Mannes mit braunen (im dämonischen Status roten) Augen auf. Sowohl seine wahre Gestalt als auch sein wirklicher Name sind unbekannt. Viel über sein Dasein als Dämon ist nicht bekannt, aber er ist wohl einer der mächtigsten, der bereits zu Zeiten von King Edward III die Pest in Europa verbreitete. Auch wenn er seine Aufgaben stets gewissenhaft und perfekt ausführt, zeigt Sebastian ebenfalls, dass er die Rolle als Butler mit einer gewissen Ironie betrachtet und lässt gern sarkastische Kommentare gegenüber seinem Meisters fallen. Außerdem versucht er Ciels Weg in eine gewisse Richtung zu lenken, um so den Geschmack seiner :Seele für ihn vollkommen zu machen. : Ciel Phantomhive (シエル・ファントムハイヴ, Shieru Fantomuhaivu, auch genannt Der ruchlose Adlige oder Wachhund der Königin) thumbCiel ist, trotz seines zarten Alters von gerade einmal 12 Jahren, das derzeitige Oberhaupt der Familie Phantomhive und Vorstand der Firma "Funtom", die sich hauptsächlich mit der Spielzeug-Industrie, später jedoch auch mit der Gastronomie beschäftigt. Während er in seiner Kindheit ein sorgloser und fröhlicher Junge war, kippt dieses Verhalten nach dem Mord an seinen Eltern die wegen eines Feuers im eigenem Haus umgekommen sind komplett um und er wird zu einem verbitterten Taktiker, der sich verzweifelt an seinen Hass klammert, um daraus die nötige Stärke für seine Tätersuche zu ziehen. Hierbei betrachtet er alle seine Mitmenschen lediglich als Schachfiguren. Sebastian zum Beispiel betrachtet er lediglich als einen Springer. Außerdem ist er jederzeit bereit die Regeln zu brechen um ein Spiel zu gewinnen. Lediglich in Gegenwart von Menschen wie seiner Verlobten "Lizzy" wird deutlich, dass ihm diese - trotz seines Stolzes - nicht vollkommen gleichgültig sind. Phantomhive Haushalt Die Hausangestellten der Phantomhives sind allesamt ziemlich schusselig und unfähig, was ihren Beruf als Angestellte angeht. Es stellt sich jedoch heraus, dass diese aus einem komplett anderen Grund eingestellt wurden und mehr dazu dienen, das Anwesen mit ihren doch sehr beachtlichen Fähigkeiten zu beschützen. left|thumb :Auch Bard genannt, ist der vollkommen talentfreie Koch des Phantomhive :Haushaltes. Dies mag wohl hauptsächlich an seiner sehr fragwürdigen Zubereitungsmethoden liegen, die sich im Flambieren erschöpft, doch da Sebastian dies meistens wieder in Ordnung bringt, bekommen Ciel und seine Gäste stets ein vorzügliches Menü.Bard war früher Soldat und wurde nach einer verlorenen Schlacht von Sebastian als Koch angeheuert. Bard hatte in dieser Schlacht alles und jeden verloren. Es stellt sich heraus, dass er es sich einfach nicht vorstellen kann wie es ist, langsam zu kochen und normal zu leben. Es erscheint ihm immer wieder wie ein Traum, denn im Krieg musste alles schnell gehen. Ob das Essen oder lebenswichtige Entscheidungen. Er hat immer noch alte Kontakte zu Waffenbauern und ähnlichem, sodass er immer mit den neusten Waffen ausgestattet ist und diese im Ernstfall natürlich auch benutzt. Finnianleft|thumb:Oft Finny genannt, ist der Gärtner der Phantomhives. Er wurde früher gefangen gehalten, wobei viel mit ihm experimentiert wurde, wodurch er extreme körperliche Kräfte hat und das Ausreißen eines Baumes nicht die kleinste Anstrengung für ihn darstellt. Er wurde schließlich von Sebastian befreit und als Dankbarkeit dafür, dass er gerettet wurde und nun die Gelegenheit hat immer draußen zu sein, beschützt er das Anwesen. ; Maylene left|thumb|168px:Sie ist das tollpatschige Hausmädchen der Phantomhives. Maylene ist extrem weitsichtig, wodurch sie eine hervorragende Schützin ist und zum Zielen nur ihre Augen braucht. Dementsprechend hat sie auch früher als Killerin gearbeitet, bis Sebastian kam und ihr einen Job als Hausmädchen anbot. Sie bekam von Ciel eine Brille, mit der sie wieder besser sehen kann und dafür ist sie ihrem Herrn sehr dankbar und hat geschworen, diesen gemeinsam mit dem Anwesen immer zu beschützen. ; left|thumb|151px ;Tanaka ;Er ist der Butler des früheren Oberhauptes der Phantomhives. Er wird oftmals bloß als teetrinkender, kleiner Mann dargestellt, ist jedoch auf Grund seines großen Wissens über die Familie Phantomhive in der Hinsicht eine große Hilfe. Adlige Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Middleford thumb|318px :Sie verliebte sich damals in Ciels Vater Vincent, wodurch für sie eine Welt zusammenbrach, als :dieser und Ciels Mutter ihre bevorstehende Hochzeit verkündeten. Sie heiratete schließlich den Baron Barnett, dem es scheinbar egal war, dass sie Vincent immer noch liebte, und wurde von ihm schwanger. Jedoch erlitten sie einen Unfall, bei welchem der Baron starb und Angelina ihr Kind und ihre Gebärmutter verlor. Auf Grund ihrer daraus schürenden Verzweiflung tötete sie die Prostituierten, die zu ihr ins Krankenhaus kamen, um eine Abtreibung vornehmen zu lassen, wobei sie schließlich auf den Shinigami Grell Sutcliff traf, der ihr dabei half. In der Öffentlichkeit und gegenüber Ciel ist sie jedoch weiter die liebende Tante, die sich um ihren Neffen sorgt und eigentlich stets gut gelaunt ist. ;Sie ist die Tochter der Marquise Frances Midford und sowohl Cousine als auch Verlobte von Ciel Phantomhive. Elizabeth, oft "Lizzy" genannt, liebt süße Sachen und niedliche Dinge. Da Ciel kaum Emotionen zeigt, will sie ihn immer aufheitern, um ihn zum Lachen zu bringen. Zwar übertreibt sie es dabei oft, weswegen Ciel dann wütend wird, jedoch gibt sie nicht auf, ihm sein Lachen wiederzugeben. ;Prinz Soma Asman Kadar :Er ist 17 und der 26. Prinz von Bengalen. Prinz Soma ist nach England gekommen, um seine Dienerin thumb|242pxMeena zu finden und zurückzuholen. Er wusste allerdings nicht, dass Meena freiwillig mit einem Adligen, dem Lord Harold West weggegangen war, um reich zu werden. Am Anfang machte er immer die Anderen für Fehler verantwortlich, lernt mit der Zeit in London Dinge in verschiedene Perspektiven zu betrachten und merkt, dass es nicht richtig war Andere für seine Fehler verantwortlich zu machen. Er bleibt in London, in Ciels Stadtvilla, um zu lernen wie man ein gestandener Mann wird. ;Agni : left|thumb|176px :Er ist der Diener von Prinz Soma, der für ihn wie ein Gott ist. Er war früher ein Adliger in Indien mit den Namen Arshad, da er zu der obersten Schicht der Priester gehörte. Er missbrauchte aber seine Stellung, und fing sogar an über die Götter zu lästern. Deswegen sollte er erhängt werden, aber genau in diesem Moment kam Prinz Soma und wollte, dass er sein Diener wird. Er schnitt ihm sein Haar ab und gab ihn den Namen Agni. Ab da verehrt Agni die Götter. Er besitzt auch die rechte Hand Gottes, mit der er der beste Kämpfer im Palast von Prinz Soma ist, und Curry wie ein Gott kochen kann. Shinigami left|thumb|213px :William ist einer der höher gestellten Shinigamis. Er hegt eine große Abneigung gegen Dämonen, was er auch keinesfalls zu vertuschen versucht, sobald er auf Sebastian trifft. Er hält sich immer streng an das Regelwerk und ist von Leuten wie Grell, die gegen dieses verstoßen stets genervt. Ansonsten wird er eher emotionslos und kühl dargestellt. ;Undertaker left|thumb|246px :Er leitet ein Londoner Bestattungsunternehmen, welches Ciel aufgrund eines Falles :aufgesucht hat, um von diesem Informationen über die ermordeten Prostituierten zu erlangen. Als Bezahlung verlangt dieser aber nicht die Pennys der Königin sondern dass man ihn zum Lachen bringt. Undertaker schläft in einem Sarg und ist nie ohne eine Urne mit Keksen in Knochenform zu finden. Passend zu seinem etwas mysteriösen Auftreten, ist auch seine Erscheinung. Er hat lange graue Haare die seine Augen mit einem üppigen Pony verdecken. Er trägt außerdem einen langen und weiten schwarzen Mantel wobei seine Hände oft verdeckt sind. Wenn sie aber doch mal zum Vorschein kommen, erkennt man die langen schwarzen Fingernägel. Außerdem trägt er eine Art grauen Schal der an seiner linken Schulter beginnt, darüber verläuft und unter seinem rechtem Arm zusammen gebunden ist. Des Weiteren trägt er auch immer einen schwarzen Hut und hochhackige Schuhe. In den späteren Kapiteln erfährt man das Undertaker ein pensionierter aber sehr mächtiger Shinigami ist. Sein Death Scythe ist eine gewaltige Sense in deren Stiel ein Skelett eingearbeitet ist. Am Anfang noch ein Charakter den man nicht gut einordnen konnte, entpuppt er sich als ein sehr ernst zunehmender Feind. ;Ronald Knox :thumb|226pxEr ist einer der jüngsten Shinigami und seine Death Scythe ist ein Rasenmäher, die er auf Grund einer Freundin in der Verwaltung, genehmigt bekommen hat. Er zeigt sich den Vorgesetzten, wie William, stets respektvoll, was jedoch nicht unbedingt zu Sympathien führt, da er trotz allem sehr aufgeweckt und in den Augen Williams nervig ist. Zudem scheint er ebenfalls eine Abneigung gegen Dämonen zu hege, die jedoch nicht so stark ausgeprägt ist, wie bei William. Trancy Haushalt ( II. Staffel ) Die Familie Trancy taucht erst in der Serie Kuroshitsuji II auf, weswegen sämtliche Charaktere nur im Anime vertreten sind und im Manga keinerlei Rolle spielen. left|thumb|162px :Alois ist das Oberhaupt der Trancy-Familie, wobei allerdings nicht bekannt :ist, welchen Aufgaben diese Adelsfamilie nachkommt, außer, dass sie eine ähnliche Bindung zu der Queen zu haben scheint, wie die Phantomhives. Auch ist Alois nicht der wirkliche Sohn dieser Familie, denn sein bürgerlicher Name ist Jim McCain, allerdings legte er diesen Namen nach dem Tod seines Bruders Luca ab und verschaffte sich mit der Hilfe Claudes Zugang zur Trancy-Familie. Er hat eine stark dipole Persönlichkeit bei welcher er immer zwischen einem fröhlichen und aufgeweckten Jungen zu einem schlecht gelaunten und manchmal schon depressivem und angstvollem Menschen wird. Die zeugt vermutlich von seiner Vergangenheit in welcher er stark misshandelt wurde. Außerdem wünscht er sich nichts sehnlicher, als von Claude Liebe zu erfahren und aufrichtig beschützt zu werden, wobei Claude dies als eine rein platonische Beziehung ansieht. Zudem ist Alois ziemlich hinterlistig und leicht sadistisch, was er meist an seinem Dienstmädchen Hannah auslässt. :thumb|185px :Claude Faustus :Claude ist in gewisser Weise der zweite Sebastian, denn auch er nimmt :als Dämon die Rolle eines Butlers ein, um nach Erfüllung des Vertrages die Seele seines Meisters zu erhalten. Jedoch ist er charakterlich der :komplette Gegensatz zu Sebastian. Er verzieht selten eine Miene und lässt, trotz des Vertrages, des öfteren Zweifel in seiner Loyalität zu Alois blicken und scheint die Aufgabe des Beschützens nicht einmal halb so ernst zu nehmen wie Sebastian. Er scheint das Ganze eher so zu sehen, so lange die Seele seines Meisters lebt, steht der Vertrag. Dies zeigt sich auch dadurch, dass er versucht Ciels und Alois Seelen zu vermischen, da er Ciels Seele der von Alois stark vorzieht. ;Hannah Anafeloz : left|thumb|286px :Hannah ist das Dienstmädchen des Trancy-Haushaltes und ebenfalls ein Dämon, welcher sogar das Dämonenschwert Laevateinn beherbergt. Sie ist sehr loyal gegenüber Alois Trancy, wird doch von ihm physisch als auch psychisch misshandelt. Doch scheint sie das stillschweigend anzunehmen, was in der damaligen Zeit durchaus nichts ungewöhnliches war. left|thumb|202px :Auch Thompson, Timber und Canterbury die sowohl Dämonen als :auch Drillinge sind, sind im Trancy Haushalt tätig. Sie unterhalten sich meistens nur untereinander doch dies unhörbar. Sonstige left|thumb|170px '''Lau :ist ein chinesischer Opium-Händler, der sich im Moment in London aufhält und dort von Ciel gedeckt wird, damit er seine Geschäfte abwickeln und ausweiten kann. Als Gegenleistung dafür erhält Ciel von ihm bestimmte Waren oder Informationen. Er tritt oftmals als ein etwas zerstreuter und vergesslicher Chinese auf, wobei er seine Augen nur äußerst selten öffnet, ist aber eigentlich ein ernst zu nehmender Mensch, wobei er auch als Killer hantiert. ;Ran-Mao left|thumb|236px :Sie ist Laus ständige Begleitung und spricht so gut wie :überhaupt nicht. Auffällig ist, dass sie immer nur sehr kurze Kleidung trägt, die ihre Rundungen stark betonen. Des Weiteren scheint sie eine Attentäterin zu sein, die auf Laus Befehl handelt. ;Viscount von Druitt left|thumb|236px :Dieser steht am Anfang unter Verdacht „Jack the Ripper“ zu :sein, weswegen Ciel und Sebastian gegen ihn ermitteln. Es stellt sich jedoch heraus, dass dieser an vergleichsweise harmlosem Organhandel beteiligt ist. Er wird daraufhin verhaftet. Im Manga und im Anime genießt er immer wieder kurze Gastauftritte, in der Serie allerdings häufiger. ;thumb|284px ; Queen Victoria :Die Queen ist wohl die Person mit den größten Unterschieden zwischen Anime und Manga. Während sie im Manga bis jetzt eine eher nebensächliche Rolle spielt und eine sehr aufgeweckte Person ist, die zwar stark ihrem verstorbenen Mann nachtrauert, sonst aber sehr höflich und um ihre Bürger besorgt ist, spielt sie im Anime eine sehr viel größere Rolle. Hier ist sie allerdings sehr verschlossen und spricht nur durch ihren Butler Ash. Außerdem ist sie im Anime stets verschleiert, sodass man sie bis zum Ende nie wirklich zu Gesicht bekommt. ;Ash / Angela left|thumb :Ash ist im Anime der private Butler der Königin und immer in weiß :gekleidet. Seine Persönlichkeit ist vorerst ein großes Geheimnis, jedoch weißt er von Anfang an große Ähnlichkeit zu der jungen Frau Angela auf. Die Erklärung: Ash ist ein Engel mit zwei Geschlechtern, wodurch Angela und Ash eine Person sind. Obwohl er extrem auf Reinheit fixiert ist und alles andere stark ablehnt, ist er gewillt mit Sebastian gemeinsame Sache zu machen.